


Under the Magnolia Tree

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [89]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary looked at Lavinia over her canvass.





	Under the Magnolia Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. :) I had originally intended to post this on Thursday, but I looked at my diary today and I have a very full on day tomorrow, so I thought I'd post this today while I have time. Enjoy. :)

Mary looked at Lavinia over her canvass. She was trying to get the colours on her pallet to match the vision in front of her. The background was good, but she had difficulty capturing the perfection that was Lavinia. The white of the magnolia tree complimented the creamy hue of Lavinia’s skin perfectly and Mary could lose herself in the watery blue of her eyes.   
“How are you getting on?”   
Lavinia put her arms around Mary.   
“Oh Mary, it’s beautiful!” She kissed her cheek. 

Lavinia was like a flower on the tree above them, delicate, beautiful, and blooming before her.


End file.
